All I Want for Christmas Is You
All I Want for Christmas Is You is a song featured in the episode, Extraordinary Merry Christmas, the ninth episode of Season Three. It is originally by Mariah Carey from her Christmas album Merry Christmas. It is performed by Mercedes as an opening to the episode. During the performance there is some light flirting done by Sam and Mercedes and the glee club dances around and enjoys the performance, celebrating the beginning of the Christmas season. Lyrics Mercedes: I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true... All I want for Christmas is You... I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need (New Directions Girls: And I) Don't care about presents Underneath the Christmas tree I don't need to hang my stocking There upon the fireplace Mercedes with New Directions Girls harmonizing: Santa Claus won't make me happy With a toy on Christmas Day I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true Mercedes with New Directions Girls: All I want for Christmas is you... New Directions Girls: You baby Mercedes: Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas I won't even wish for snow I'm just gonna keep on waiting Underneath the mistletoe I won't make a list and send it To the North Pole for Saint Nick I won't even stay awake to Hear those magic reindeer click Mercedes with New Directions Girls harmonizing: 'Cause I just want you here tonight Holding on to me so tight What more can I do Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Baby all I want for Christmas is you You (New Directions Girls: Baby) Oh yeah. Mercedes with New Directions Girls harmonizing: All the lights are shining... So brightly everywhere And the sound of children's Laughter fills the air And everyone is singing I hear those sleigh bells ringing Santa won't you bring me (New Directions Girls: Hey) the one I really need (New Directions Girls: Oh) won't you please bring my baby to me... (New Directions Girls: Oh) Mercedes: Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas This is all I'm asking for I just want to see baby Standing right outside my door Mercedes with New Directions Girls harmonizing: Oh I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Baby all I want for Christmas is Mercedes: You (New Directions Girls: You, baby) You (New Directions Girls: All I want for Christmas is you) Oh... (New Directions Girls: All I want for Christmas is you, baby...) Oo... (New Directions Girls: All I want for Christmas is you, baby...) (New Directions Girls: All I want for Christmas is you) All I want for Christmas is you Reception Heather Phares of Allmusic praised Amber Riley's All I Want for Christmas Is You as "charming". Gallery 309glee ep309-sc1 012.jpg MercedesAIWFCIY.png MercedesSamAIWFCIY2.png MercedesSamAIWFCIY.png MercedesAIWFCIY5.png MercedesAIWFCIY4.png MercedesAIWFCIY2.png AIWFCFinchel.jpg AIWFCSamcedes.jpg 699830_1317664515001.jpg ADFB456C11A3CFC14BD7075EB454F0F4.jpg glee-all-i-want-for-christmas-is-you-and-do-they-know-it-s-christmas.jpg glee3x09a.jpg 1209-glee-landscape.jpg glee-9-1.jpg glee-christmas.jpg gleechristmas5.jpg 3faberritana.gif Videos thumb|right|300px|Songthumb|left|300px|Original Navigational Category:Season Three Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2 Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls